What would you do?
by SinShu
Summary: How would our lives changa if your favorite little Hyuuga Heiress just sudden vanish. Come along and find out how the lives of Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and the Sand Silbings would change in a blink of an eye!
1. Lost and being sad

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, and clack. Splish Splash, Splish Splash, Splish Splash. That is what is heard from the streets of Konoha. That's all that I can see. Well except for the yellow haired beast of a girlfriend named Temari whatever her last name is. All that we need to be worried about is the fact that one of our ninja is gone. And her name is………RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRing, ring, ring. Oh damn, "Naruto stop making that damn ringing noise. Ok. Has anybody spotted the target yet?" damn everything why did I have to be paired up with her for this mission.

"No not a trace" stated her cousin. "Well I couldn't find her sent anymore." barked her team mate. "As well as I. my bugs did not find anything of hers."

Damn why didn't she tell us where she was going or at least bring someone with her would be just fine too.

"Attention everyone, be on the lookout. I just thought that I saw her. I thought I just saw Hyuuga Hina…." "Oi 

Sai, did you just say that you saw Hinata?" questioned Ino.

"…" that has his response.

I, no we do not know what made Hyuuga Hinata run away. Or even if she is still well you know, alive.

"Ugh, ok everybody I lets head back I repeat fall back to base." I ordered. "What, we just started looking for her and you want us to fall back and don't look for her. What is she to you Shikamaru, really she was my best friend and you want me to just give up looking and forget about her. WELL HELL NO SHIKAMARU, HINATA WAS ONE OF MY VERY IMPORTANT FRIENDS THAT I NEED TO LOOK AFTER. YOU HERE ME I NEED TO LOOK AFTER HER."

"Well Naruto if you are done SHOUTING, YES I KNOW THAT HINATA WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, BUT SHE WAS A BEST FRIEND TO ALL OF US. OK. I KNOW HOW MAD YOU ARE GETTING, BUT IF WE FALL BACK TO THE HYUUGA COMPOUND, WE COULD GO AND LOOK FOR ANY CLUES WHY SHE JUST UP AND LEFT. NOW DO YOU HERE ME, NARUTO?" I shouted.

(a. n. If only I could see everybody's faces, I would just laugh my pants off. Really I would.)

"Oh well damn it Shikamaru, you should have told me that first. Then I wouldn't have had yell at you."

"Well dope, he was just about to say that, right Shikamaru." stated Sasuke. "Um… well just wanted to fall back because of that and that, my arms are getting tired." "Ne ne Shikamaru why are your arms tired?" questioned Ino. "That is because of the sleeping wentch on my back!!" I said threw my teeth.

Everybody fell down anime style. With a huge sweat drop.

"Roger I will head in." shouted Lee.

"Ok, I and my team will do too." shouted Ino; her team was herself, Sakura, Sasuke.

* * *

Once we met up back at the Hyuuga compound, I look around us. All of the teams of Rookie nine and team Guy were here, excluding Hinata of course, but putting the 

Suna ambassador Temari in here spot. The look of fear, regret, and a whole lot of other emotions took control in everybody's eyes.

For the person who has known her the longest, Neji's face had no emotion, but his eyes beg to differ. They usually held anger and rage; but now they pain, and regret. For the pink haired cheerfulness shinobi, but her eyes held less cheerful, but cheerless. The same with Ino. Those three were the only girls that we as a group would hand around us. Plus Tenten of course, but with Tenten, her eyes held disappointing, and a bit of relief. Relief from what exactly, man I would hate to be Lee right now. I will never know what a woman truly thinks. For her team mates, Shino and Kiba both felt like they were betrayed, lost and heartbroken. Who could blame them, they were family, her brothers, and they had failed Hinata because they could not save her. None of us could, because for starters we do not know where she is or even if she is still alive. Sasuke's face showed no emotion as do I, but in his eyes they show the fear of regret, regretting to get to know her, not paying any attention to her, hell none of us knew how hard life 

would be without her. To see her from afar, to see her warming smile, the annoying stutter that filled our brains with knowledge. I could remember the times that we had shared a very few words, but that last line she said to me, I never really payed much attention to until now.

**Flash Back: Rookie Nine age 10**

"Ne ne Nara-san, do you believe that people who don't know who you are will acknowledge you when you are not there?" asked the Hyuuga Hinata.

"Well… that's tough. I think maybe they might fell a slight different, but the chances of that happening are one and a million." stated the laze 10 year shinobi.

End of Flash Back

**End of Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Now all of the 15's, 16's and the sleeping beauty 18 year old filed into the Hyuuga compound. An eerie silence filled the House. Neji led them to Hinata's room. Everybody stop dead in their tracts, because they heard the soft muffled sound as a cry. Neji twisted the 

doorknob. And to their surprise there curled up Hyuuga Hanabi curled up into a ball on Hinata's bed.


	2. Found but not here

**A.N:** **_I am so sorry for not updating. I was out of town and I didn't have my laptop with me. So i Had to right on paper. I used 5 five spirel notbooks with loke 500 pages. so I will update soon. maybe Sunday I hope. so here is my new story. and I do need some more votes to see who will end up with our little Hinata. Tuutle luu!!_**

* * *

Neji led them to Hinata's room. Everybody stop dead in their tracts, because they heard the soft muffled sound as a cry. Neji twisted the doorknob. And to their surprise there curled up Hyuuga Hanabi curled up into a ball on Hinata's bed.

"N…..Neji-nii-sama, w…where is onee-sama?" cried the little Hanabi.

From the look that everybody was giving, Hanabi new that they had no clue to where her sister has disappearance. "Um… Neji-san I think that we'll leave you to take care of little Hanabi-sama." stated Sai.

"Hell Sai, where in god's good name have you been? Why didn't you say anything back when Shika-kun tried to talk to you?" yelled Ino. "Well I just got hung up at the hospital. They say that Hyuuga Hinata-san was taken there as soon as she and Sakubu no Kankuro and the Kazakage got back from Suna." He said. Sai stood there with a blank face looking from everybody's faces.

"Oh ok the… WTF!! Sai did you just say that Hina-chan is at the hospital?" said Sakura.

"Yea and it doesn't look to good. She has a big gash in her stomach. To me it looks like someone or something took a baby from her and left her to die." Sai said.

All eyes turned to Neji and Hanabi, she turned a ghostly white. "D…DDDDDDo you think ttttthat she was pregnant?" asked Hanabi.

Everybody eyed the little Hyuuga. "Ne Hanabi, why do you think that we think that Hinata is pregnant?" questioned Tenten. "Well Hanabi-sama, are you going to answer Ten's question?" questioned her own flesh and blood. "I…IIIIII don't to answer that! BRING ON THE NEXT QUESTIONED NEJI-NII-SAN!!" shouted Hanabi. She put her fights up in the air and jumping on the bed too.

They fell down anime style AGAIN (Hehe I'll make them do that a lot! Hehe)

"Come on Hanabi, if you know something about Hinata's health, please tell us. Please." asked Sakura. Everybody was staring at Hanabi. Her eyes had drifted downwards. She sat there, sitting with her head hung down in shame.

Hanabi had mumbled under her breath and Neji stared blankly at her. "Why, Hinata-sama. Why didn't you tell us, tell me? Why?" stammered Neji. His knees buckled right under his weight. He fell to his knees, his eyes started to water up and he hid his face in his hands.

"Ne ne Neji what did she say to make you so upset?" asked Naruto. His face seems worried but his eyes beg to differ. "HHHHe…..aaand I dddidn't…stop him." stuttered Neji. "Oi Neji pull yourself together man. Try to speak words too ok?" said Kiba.

Neji looked up at all of them. Everybody was surprise to see what they just saw. Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, the boy genius, well next to Shikamaru tho, was actually crying. Not the fake tears that everybody does, but actual salty, liquid tears flowing down his cheeks, disappearing at his shin.

"Wow Neji, stop giving us that look ok. It's flipping crazy." stated Chouji.

Neji's P.O.V

Why, why would she do this? This was a simple retrieval mission. To take a letter to all of the Kegs of the Great nation. And now she just happened to show up in critical condition. And in intensive care! This is just way too much for our little princess to handle. And now Hanabi-sama told, no more like whispered to me that she was caring an eight and a half month old child, resting in her womb! Need I say more!

And to top it all of, we don't know who the father is! It could be anyone of these boys here. Or even the sand nin's too. Can't forget them now can I. "Oi Sai, did you or did you not say that Hinata-sama was in the hospital?"

"Why yes I did, Hyuuga-san. I will say it again. When we were out on the mission, I didn't answer Nara-san's call because I saw Hyuuga-san being carried off by the lord Gaara-sama himself, with his older brother right behind him. She had a huge wound in her stomach, which indicated that she had some very importances that she was caring." stated Sai.

"Kuso!" that was the last words that I herd. I had taken off, running fast like the wind to the hospital. With the rest of them hot at my tail.

End of Neji's P.O.V

"Oi Neji, why are you in such a hurry?" ask Kiba. "Oh My God Kiba, he is racing out here fast is because Hinata is critical condition and is in the hospital. So what would you do IF your family member is there? Hmm? Oh just think about Hana, what would you do if she was in Hinata's position." Snap Ino. 'Damn, I didn't think of that. Why did she have to but it that way? GOD this is so confusing?' Kiba thought.

"So..munches..what..munches..do we do..munches..now?" questioned Chouji. He was eating his favorite chips. BBQ.

"Well first Chouji, YOU COULD START BY NOT EARTING SO MUCH DAMN FOOD!!" shouted Tenten. The Hyuuga compound is at the end of the village, and the hospital is near the Hokage tower, so by running in this formation, aka Neji and Hanabi running ahead. Fallowed by Kiba, 

Tenten, Chouji, and Ino on their right. And Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Lee on the left. Naruto and Shikamaru in the back. With the knocked out Temari on his back.

* * *

**Cliff Hangers.** _**I know that this chapter is short, but still, next chapter will be longer. I promes. or you have the right to kill me. haha**_


End file.
